


Oak Island (Very Creative Title)

by Mojobiscuits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Gay, I might have gotten too enthusiastic about my homestate, I suck at tagging, Idiots in Love, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lesbians, M/M, NC! Bitches!, Oak Island North Carolina, Original Characters - Freeform, Psychic, Sam Ships It, Team Free Will, Vacation, beach, cas is cute, castiel - Freeform, charlie bradburry - Freeform, curse words, destiel one shots, happy ending except for one person, implied sex, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: On a case Team Free Will goes to Oak Island, North Carolina. A couple mysteriously gets killed while they're on vacation. Team Free Will goes to investigate and they end up meeting a young psychic and Destiel ensues. One-Shot. This is an adaption of a story I wrote on Quotev.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written that isn't and original fiction. So, I hope this is good. It doesn't take place at any specific time in the show. I didn't fact check the SPN timeline so if you notice a mistake please point it out in the comments. If you thought it was half way decent please leave Kudos and a positive comment. See the end for more notes.

It was a calm night, Linda and James Carlisle were on their fifth anniversary. They were standing on the porch of a beach house they had rented on Oak Island, NC. To them it was perfect. Oak Island didn't have a lot of tourists like other places did. James went inside to do something so he left Linda standing on the porch alone. She didn't mind all that much because the night was quiz peaceful. There was a light breeze and you could hear the song of waves crashing in the distance. Out of the blue Linda heard screaming from her husband and then a loud crash that ended in an exasperated welp. She ran inside to see if he was okay. When she got inside she saw her husband at the bottom of the stairs, dead. There was also I woman at the bottom of the stairs beside him with a carving knife. Her appearance was pale and ragged, even though she was wearing a dress that was incredibly nice. Linda tried to scream but before she could the lady had met her at the top of the stairs so she could push Linda over the railing.

. . .

"I think I found us a case" Sam said while looking at his laptop, Dean walked over Sam, "Alright, so what's the deal?" Sam started talking while he read an article on his laptop. "Well, a happy beach going couple was found dead in their rental house. The police report says no sign of a break-in and they couldn't find a weapon." Dean shrugged. "And?' Sam read some more of the police report, "So get this...the police report also says that both of them were scalped." Dean smiled sarcastically "Great. Where are we going again?" Sam just looked at his laptop. "Oak Island, North Carolina." Sam mumbled. Dean looked confused, "Where the hell is that?" Sam shrugged. "About thirty minutes away from Wilmington." Dean rolled his eyes, "Because that's really helpful Sammy." Sam pretty much ignored Dean and kept reading something on his laptop, Only pausing to mumble the word "Jerk". Dean replied with the word "bitch" and he sort of stood there for a second. Dean broke the silence by saying "That's fine. I'll call Cas and see if he wants to come." Sam raised his eyebrows and smirked at Dean. Dean looked at Sam with a facial expression that looked like one of an annoyed teenager. "The guy is trying to become a hunter, the least we can do for the guy is ask him to come." Sam laughed, "Alright then. We'll leave tomorrow. And I didn't say anything Dean." Dean frowned. "But you implied it!" he snapped.

. . .

When they got to Oak Island they decided to check into the Tidal Merchant motel. They got two rooms. After everyone got settled in they decided to go check out the crime scene. They went to the beach house and did their usual FBI agent cover and got to checking out the place. Sam walked around with the EMF meter. He was walking around the beach house and when he got to the kitchen the EMF meter started whirring like crazy. "I think I got something Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean walked into the kitchen and saw the EMF meter, "So you think it's a ghost?" Sam nodded, "It sure seems like it." Sam looked around. "Where's Cas?" He wondered aloud. Dean pointed towards the door, "In the living room examining the crime scene." Sam and Dean both walked into the living room so they could also look at the main crime scene. The beach house had an odd set up. It had a dining room and a kitchen as soon as you walked in and if you turned to the left to walk down that hall you'd find a bedroom and a bathroom on the right and on the left you'd find a game/entertainment room with a balcony on it. The formally living room was straight back a little ways when you walked in and had a staircase in it. The stairs were wooden and as far as anyone could tell they didn't look up to code. They were sturdy stair but the railing poles were so far apart a small child could walk through them and take a nosedive. When Sam and Dean got into the living room they saw Cas standing there looking really hard at a picture that was hung on the wall. He broke the silence by asking "So, this is where humans like to go on vacation?" Sam nodded, "Sometimes, yeah." Cas turned around to face the brothers, "It's very nice." They all walked out of the house and Sam was reading something on his phone. Dean looked over at Sam, "Would you mind getting off that thing for once?" Sam shook his head, "I found something about a psychic in town. Maybe we should go talk to her on the way to the morgue." Dean nodded, "That isn't the worst idea, Cas?" Castiel nodded without saying anything. They all piled into the Impala and headed to the trailer where their supposed psychic lives. Sam read off his phone, "Says here her name's Clarisse."

. . .

"Clarisse!" Polly moaned as she kissed as she kissed her. Clarisse started to kiss her way down Polly's neck when there was a knock at the door. "Damn it!" Clarisse mumbled. Polly smiled "We'll finish when you get back." Clarisse put on a shirt over her expensive lingerie and went to answer the door. When she opened the door Team Free Will saw a tall and chubby girl who looked to be in her late teens, early twenties. Her thick brown hair was in a mess, well it is called sex hair for a reason. She was wearing a long tie-dyed t-shirt and pink lace underwear. On her feet she had tall doughnut socks on. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I just had sex. And no, I'm not under the age of eighteen. May I help you?" Sam nodded. "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean." he gestured. "We're hu-." Clarisse cut him off "Hunters." Sam nodded, "Yeah." Clarisse nodded at Castiel, "He isn't human." Castiel stood there, "I'm an angel of the lord." Clarisse looked at him suspiciously. "Okay...I assume y'all are here about those murders." Sam nodded. Clarisse shrugged smiling, "Come in then." She gestures towards the couch in the small living room portion of the trailer. They all stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Clarisse sighed. "You can sit down guys." All the guys sat awkwardly close together on the small couch. "Who was that? Did they leave?" Another girl yelled from another room in the trailer. "No, they're still here." Clarisse yelled back. A few minutes later Polly walked out of the room fully clothed carrying a grey backpack. "Then I'll leave." Polly said as she waled over to kiss Clarisse. "Bye." she waved on the way out. Dean raised his eyebrows. Clarisse turned around "What!?" Dean shook his head, 'Nothing." Right after Dean finished Castiel cut in. "What do you know about the murders?" Clarisse shrugged "A lot actually." "Enough to handle the situation?" Sam asked. Clarisse nodded "Just about." All the boys looked at each other. "Why didn't you handle it on your own then?" Cas questioned. Dean glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I figured some hunters would come along eventually; besides I have more important things to do." Dean scoffed, "We know." Clarisse squinted at Dean, "Do you want the details of the case or not?" All the boys sat there quietly. Clarisse nodded, pleased with the entirety of the situation. "That's what I thought!"

Sam was taking up a lot of room on the couch so Dean and Cas were forced to sit close together. Clarisse being very observant took note of this. She also took note of all the times they looked at each other when the other one wasn't looking. To be honest Clarisse thought it was adorable. After a while it got to the point where their tension was making it hard for Clarisse to breathe. Geesh! How does Sam deal with this all the time? "So." Clarisse started to over the facts of the case. "A couple of years ago a girl was murdered in that house. Her name was Christine Aldridge. She moved down here from New York, wanted to get away. Anyway she was murdered by her boyfriend who was renting the house with her. Supposedly he pushed her down the stairs. When she fell she apparently hit her head and died. After she was dead, he scalped her." Sam nodded deep in thought, "The police report did say the man was pushed down the stairs and the woman was thrown over the railing." Dean looked over at Sam annoyed, "That would've been good to know." Sam shrugged, "It didn't come up." Dean scoffed. Clarisse cleared her throat. Dean faced Clarisse. "Simple Salt-n'-Burn right?" Clarisse laughed "Hardly, all of her family lived up north and none of them had heard from her since she moved down south. No family, psycho boyfriend, no funeral." Dean cut her off "No funeral you don't know where the bones were buried or if they were buried at all." Clarisse nodded "Bingo!" They all sat there in silence for a while. "Is that all I can do for you?" Clarisse asked. Dean sat up 'Is there a good burger place around here?" Clarisse thought for a bit, "Over the bridge in Southport there is a place called the Yacht Basin Provision Company. It's really good." Dean nodded "Okey Dokey." They all stood to leave. But Clarisse stopped Sam. "I want to talk to you for a second." Sam nodded, "OK." Dean told him not to be too long and he and Cas walked out to the car. Sam sat back on the couch. It was much more comfortable since there was room for him to stretch out, "What do you need me for Clarisse?" Clarisse looked st Sam right in the eyes, "I need to ask you something?"

Sam was unsure as to what was going on. "Ok. What is the question?" Clarisse went from an intimidating bitch to a a fangirling middle schooler in about three point two seconds. "What's up with your brother and angel boy back there?" Sam laughed, "I..don't really know." Clarisse huffed. "It's obvious they are head over heels for each other." Sam snapped, "Knew It!" Sam started to walk out but Clarisse stopped him, "When they ask what I said tell them we are meeting here tomorrow morning before we search for the remains. And Polly is coming to." Sam nodded as he walked out, "You got it." Sam walked to the car and opened the door on the passengers side. When he opened the door he saw Cas sitting shotgun so he had no choice but to move to the backseat. Cas turned around to look at Sam, "Sorry if you wanted to ride shotgun. Dean said since I got here first I got to sit shotgun." Sam nodded, "Okay...Cas. I'm fine, really." Castiel turned back to face the front looking slightly less concerned. Dean pulled out. "What did she say anyway?" Sam shrugged, "She said that before we go looking for the remains meet Her and Polly back at the trailer so that they could tag along." Dean thought for a second, "Why couldn't she say that to all of us?" Sam shook his head while grinning mischievously, "I guess she likes me more." Dean scoffed. It was dark now. On the way to the restaurant Sam was looking up in the front seat and kept seeing Dean and Cas steal glances at each other. Clarisse was right, they were in love. Nobody said anything the entire car ride. The only sound other than the radio being played too loud for Sam's liking was Dean humming/singing along to whatetever song came on. Despite this it was the most peaceful any of them have felt in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the Destiel stuff! WHOO! I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

After they got back from dinner Cas went off to go do something. Dean wasn't really sure what it was though. He'd have to ask Cas when he gets back. So he and Sam sat on the hood of the Impala; both of them had beers. It was a calm night. The only sounds were crickets chirping and the occasional car driving by. They sat in silence for a little while, but Sam decided to speak up. "Where you ever gonna say anything? Dean looked at Sam in confusion and annoyance, "About what?" Sam shrugged "About you and Cas?" Dean looked at Sam, his facial expression unreadable but by the fluctuation in his voice Sam knew exactly how he was feeling, "What do you mean Me and Cas?!" Sam looked at Dean with his 'Bitchface'. After Sam didn't answer Dean barked, "What do you mean Sammy?" Sam laughed, but it was an annoyed laugh, "What do I mean? You would die for him right now." Dean's facial expression just kept getting increasingly more annoyed. "I would die for you right now Sam!" Sam looked at Dean and raised his eyebrows "Ok. I'll keep going. The constant eye fucking for one." 'We do-." Sam interrupted Dean's protest, "And let's not forget 'Cas, not for nothin' but the last time someone looked at me like that I got laid'." Dean turned away trying to hide the blush on his face. Sam stared at Dean for a few awkward moments and Dean finally decided to fess up. "I may have a little thing for Cas, but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same." Sam smirked, "That's not what Clarisse thinks." Dean looked at Sam. "CLAR-" but he was cut off by the whooshing sound made by wings and Cas appearing in front of them. "Hello Dean." Dean waved without saying anything. Cas also nodded in Sam's direction. "Sam." They stood there in silence all while Sam was sitting there grinning like an idiot at the; Cas was confused by this but he didn't say anything. "Have I interrupted something?" Castiel asked. Sam shook his head, "No, Cas. I was just leaving." Sam turned towards Dean. "Go get him tiger." he said while patting Dean on the shoulder. Dean blushed and Sam walked back to his hotel room. When Dean turned back to face Cas he saw him standing there doing his signature head tilt when he understood something, "What do you need to go get tigers for?" Dean laughed trying to calm himself down; but Cas, Cas was adorable. "It's just a figure of speech." Cas nodded,"What does it mean?" Dean sat there there thinking for a moment and Cas was still looking at him, intently waiting for the answer. Dean shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I do know but I just don't know how to explain it." Cas nodded at Dean, "It's fine." Dean shivered, Cas looked at him with concern. "Do you feel ok?" Dean nodded, "I'm fine Cas." Castiel shook his head "You're cold, we should go back inside the motel room." Dean sighed reluctantly, "Ok." And the both walked back into the motel room. Cas looked at Dean, "You seem nervous." Dean's voice broke. "Why would I be nervous?" Cas squinted at Dean. "I assume it has something to do with the tigers." Castiel said confidently. Dean looked at Cas, he had a small smile on his face, "I Already told you it-." "It's a figure of speech, I know. I heard you." Cas finished for Dean. Dean sighed, "Cas, buddy I-I." Castiel squinted at Dean again with a reasonable amount of concern on his face, "You what?" Dean looked at Cas, "Cas, I love you." Dean looked at Cas sheepishly. Cas looked Dean in the eyes, "I love you too." Dean looked at Cas. "Really?" he asked. Castiel smiled at Dean. "I've loved you for a while." Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Cas. It was a tender kiss, not bad for their for kiss they supposed. Castiel pulled away and blinked Dean. Dean smiled nervously, "Cas, buddy? You alright?" In reply Cas leaned in and kissed Dean again. . . . They decided to go to breakfast at a diner called Russel's. Cas and dean sat beside each other in the beside each other in their booth. Sam eyed them suspiciously all throughout breakfast, despite all of him wanting to ask about what had happened last night he decided to keep his mouth shut. Dean stared talking even though his mouth was full of eggs, "What time do we have to be at Clarisse's?" Sam looked at his phone "She didn't say a specific time. Just that after breakfast we go on over there." They finished breakfast a little while later and the drove to Clarisse's trailer. When they got there they saw Clarisse and Polly standing on the front porch. they were wearing very hunter like clothes. Polly was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, duck boots, and an orange varsity jacket. She had left her long red hair down. Clarisse on the other hand had her hair up. She was wearing a t-shirt, a leather jacket, sweatpants, and hiking boots. When the boys got out of the car Clarisse joked, "What took you guys so long?" Cas replied with "There was a long wait at the restaurant, our apologies." Clarisse smiled at him, "I was joking." Castiel looked at the ground, "Oh." Dean gave him a reassuring smile. and Sam, Polly, and Clarisse at looked at each other. Polly looked around, "We should get going, don't we have some remains to find?" They all nodded. Clarisse smirked at Dean. "We taking the Impala?" Dean scoffed. Clarisse surrendered putting her arms up. She sighed "I should have known." She placed her arms back down by her side, "Polly and I will drive separate." Sam butted in. "I'm riding with y'all." Clarisse shrugged but Polly smiled. "The more the merrier." she had said. Sam smiled awkwardly "Great." Dean glared at him and he and Cas got into the Impala. After they got into the impala Cas sat there, brow furrowed. Dean looked at Cas with concern, "You okay?" Cas nodded. "I wonder why Sam didn't want to ride with us. Is he mad with one of us?" Dean laughed. Cas looked at him, "What's funny?" Dean just smiled at Castiel. "It's the opposite actually." Castiel still looked confused. Dean smiled, "He was the one who encouraged me to talk to you. He said he knew the whole time." Cas looked at Dean. "I didn't say anything to him. About how i felt." Dean smiled at him. "I guess he just figured it out on hi own." Cas furrowed his brow, "I think i'm starting to understand the thing about the tigers." Dean chuckled at him. "Oh really?" he said sarcastically. Castiel nodded, his facial expression was 100% serious. "Yes." . . . "Are your brother and that Cas guy together?" Polly looked back at Sam. Sam shrugged, "Honestly, I'm bot really sure. They do seem different today. I encouraged Dean to talk to him. I'm not sure if he did though." Clarisse laughed, "How did Dean take your little confrontation?" Sam released a deep breathe. "Surprisingly well actually." They all sat there for a second itching closer to their destination. "So, how long have you two been together?" Polly and Clarisse smiled at each other, "Four years, since we were sixteen." Sam nodded, "So y'all are twenty?" They both nodded. "Not meaning to pry but, what about college?" Polly laughed, "I have homophobic and I live in their basement." Sam sat there for a second, "I think homophobic parents are the reason it took Dean so long to admit he was in love with Cas. You see, our dad was against all that stuff. Said it was unnatural." Polly looked over at Clarisse. "I'm just glad I have my Clairy over there." Clarisse smiled and blew Polly a few kisses. Sam cleared his throat from the backseat. Clarisse looked back at the road, "Well, Dean has Cas now right?" Sam nodded "I guess. You go to college?" Clarisse scoffed, "I'm a a twenty year old lesbian psychic who's entire family is dead. Heck, I even live in my grandpa's old trailer." Sam hung his head. "Sorry I asked." Clarisse smiled "Who cares, I mean c'est la vie right?" Sam nodded still feeling bad, "Yep." Polly started to ask another question but they pulled up at the house. Polly grinned, "Let's go burn a murdering bitch." Clarisse looked at her funny. Polly shrugged, "What? I was in the moment." Clarisse smiled at her "You're stupid." Polly smiled back. "Thanks." She replied cheerfully. Sam smiled, they had reminded him of He and Jess. The Impala pulled up a few seconds later which had surprised Sam, knowing Dean's habit of speeding. When the Impala parked everyone got out of the cars. It was time to go find some remains.


	3. Chapter 3

They all walked up the stairs to reach the porch of the beach house. Cas pointed diagonally across the street to a small blue and white beach house. "That one has a name?" he asked. Polly laughed, "The Spoils of Victory, we call it The Agony of Defeat." Cas looked at her confused. "Why?" Polly and Clarisse both smiled at each other due to their shared joke. Polly started talking again, "During the last hurricane the roof flew off and crashed through the porch of the house across the street." Dean made a face. "Ironic." He said. Polly clapped, "I love that song!" Dean rolled his eyes. Clarisse was staring at the ocean when she started talking again; she sounded slightly perturbed, "Are we going to go find Ms. Ghosty before she can kill anyone else?" Everybody looked at Clarisse. She shrugged it off and continued to look at the ocean. Sam pointed out the fact that they didn't even know where to start. Clarisse smiled "That's not entirely true, why do you think I brought Polly." All the boys looked at each other wearily. Clarisse continued talking, "Her dad is a real estate agent, Polly knows most of the nooks and crannies in places like this." Polly smiled proudly. Clarisse gave her a suggestive wink and she started talking "Ok." Polly started nervously. "Most of the houses have secret attics." Sam and Dean looked at her weirdly. Cas was staring at something in the distance. Polly frowned, "Well they aren't really secret, just hard to find." Dean nodded, "Where is this 'secret' attic?" Polly looked up at the house. "It's normally in a closet somewhere." Sam looked at Dean and smirked, "Dean should be able to find it then." The two girls chuckled along with Sam. Cas looked between the three who were laughing and Dean who was blushing while gritting his teeth. He didn't know what to do so he didn't do anything. Polly stopped laughing and regained a serious tone, "I'm not sure which closet though. All I know is it's going to be somewhere on the third floor. There are four bedrooms up there and probably more closets so we should split up. Everyone nodded and they all walked into the house  
. . .  
Polly wasn't a very big fan of the whole situation and she would do anything for Clarisse but this was cutting it close. She knew monsters existed, she'd met plenty of hunters. But, she was never in the middle off the action; and honestly it was making her sick. She opened the door to a walk-in closet and on the ceiling she saw a string to pull down a ladder. She pulled the string and the ladder unfolded itself. She heard a noise behind her and she started to pray. She wasn't exactly religious but if this was a murderous ghost she wanted to go to heaven. She heard the sound again and she turned to see where it was coming from. As soon as she turned around something in the attic grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor. She hit her head on a shelf and was knocked out. After the ghost threw her down it started mauling her head with a high heel. The ghost clawed out enough of Polly's skull that she had a gaping hole in her head and the ghost left.  
. . .  
Everyone else on the floor had no idea what had happened, Polly didn't even scream. They had planned to go back down to the first floor in nobody found anything within an hour and reassess the situation. It had been an hour and everyone was there, except Polly. Clarisse started to freak out after she didn't show up for a while. "I hope she's okay." Cas looked at her solemnly, "I think she might not be 'okay'." Everyone looked at him. Clarisse frowned, "What do you mean?" Cas looked at the ground "She was praying. But she stopped abruptly. I figured something must have happened." Clarisse's face seemed so full of emotions you couldn't tell what she was thinking. But before a second went past she was running towards the place where Polly said she was going. When they got there they saw an awful sight.

There was Polly lying on the floor. Part of her head was missing and the meat was scattered all over the floor. The whole persona that Clarisse had on all melted away within a matter of seconds and she was a sobbing mess on the floor. She didn't care that she was getting blood on her clothes, she really didn't. All she cared about was Polly. She turned to Castiel, "Why didn't you say anything?! This could have prevented! It's all your fault!" Dean walked over to help Clarisse off the floor, "We should playing stop playing the blame game for a minute and finish up the case, O.K.?" Clarisse shoved Dean off, tears were streaming down her face, "You can defend your precious angel all you want but my girlfriend is fucking dead! So the sooner we kill this ghost the better!" Dean turned to Sam and Cas, "You heard the sobbing girl, let's go kill a son of bitch." They went up into the attic, it was filled with junk. The plan was to work their way to the back of the attic under all the stuff. After a few minutes of searching Sam found something. When they walked over to him they saw a skeleton. Although mostly bone the body did still have some flesh. But because she had been dead for quite a while the flesh was all rotting away. They were going to try and move the remains when they heard Cas grunt behind them. Dean turned around and saw the ghost and he blasted it with a couple rounds of rock salt. After the ghost was gone Dean went over to Cas to make sure he was ok. Cas nodded, "I'm fine, we just have to burn both bodies." Dean looked at Castiel. "Both bodies?" Castiel frowned "Christine Aldridge and Polly." They both looked down and saw Clarisse crying overtop of Polly's body. They figured out a way to get both bodies to the yard so that they could be burned. When they were burning Polly's body Clarisse waited in her car because she couldn't stand to watch. At that moment she vowed not to let Clarisse die in vain. She was going to go to college and get a job, start a family. It is what Polly would have wanted.   
. . .  
On the way home much to Dean's dismay Cas insisted on riding with Clarisse. Despite Clarisse saying she didn't mean what she had said Cas still felt responsible for Polly's death somehow. The ride home with Cas actually cheered Clarisse up quite a bit. On the way back to the trailer Dean decided to tell Sam about Cas and Him. Sam took it really well saying that he was "glad" they were "both happy". But honestly Dean wasn't surprised because Sam was the one who encouraged him to talk to Cas in the first place. After a few minutes both vehicles pulled up to the trailer. 

"Are you sure you are gonna be alright?" Dean asked before getting into the Impala. Clarisse smiled sadly "I'll manage." Both Dean and Cas were in the car which left Sam and Clarisse to say their goodbyes. Sam looked at Clarisse, his eyes full of concern, "Are you sure you're O.K.?" Clarisse laughed. "Not really, but I'm planning on getting a job and saving up for college. UNC Wilmington isn't that far away." Sam patted her on the shoulder, "I hope that goes well. Call us if you need anything." Clarisse gave Sam a thumbs up. Before the Impala drove off Cas got out and gave Clarisse Polly's varsity jacket. He said they'd saves it for her. She hugged it to her, trying to relive old memories. After she snapped out of her daze she put the jacket on and waved as the Impala sped off.  
. . .  
"Hey, Sam?" Sam looked at Dean in the mirror. He was sitting in the back of the Impala, this time he volunteered to though. In the front seat Dean and Cas were holding hands and Sam honestly found it adorable. "Yeah Dean?" Sam answered. "When we get back to the bunker Cas and I decided we should go on a little vacation just the two of us. Are you okay to stay at the bunker?" Sam nodded "Yeah, that's fine. I'll invite Charlie over and go buy some noise canceling headphones." Dean glared at Sam but he didn't say anything.  
. . .  
"Bye guys; keep us posted!" Sam called out to Dean as He and Cas were getting in the Impala. They drove away and Sam and Charlie watched the car as it left. When the car was out of site Charlie grinned, "It took them long enough." Sam laughed, "Tell me about it." Charlie looked back at the road. "Where are they going anyway." Sam smiled "Oak Island, North Carolina."


	4. Authors Notes

Thanks so much for you guys reading this. If you liked it I would happily make sequel and continue it like a series.

 

I chose Oak Island because that is where I grew up. The ghost story is fake because local legends there are at a minimum. Russel's diner is actually there. It's a really good diner in the road through town. It's so good that there is normally a wait. The waiting area is a series of benches outside the diner. Also the Spoils of Victory joke is actually a true story and I joke I have with my parents. The only issue was that it went through out porch.

Other Stories by me include:  
https://www.quotev.com/story/10937351/Song-prompt-journal/1

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901146

 

Supernatural quiz also:  
https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11222967/Which-Supernatural-Character-are-you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was chapter 1! I hope it didn't suck. Those were basic notes that weren't very interesting, so happy reading. Also 2+2=4.


End file.
